


First day at Blackwell (Amberprice Child edition)

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe and rachel are married, F/F, They have a child, amberprice as parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloes and Rachels Child has it first day at blackwell





	First day at Blackwell (Amberprice Child edition)

We walk outside of oure House and Mommy helps me in our Car, Im a little nervous, today will be my First day at Blackwell School but Mommy Rachel has told me yesterday that everything will go be fine that I will like it, I hope. I heard so much about it from my another Mommy Chloe who is right know the driver and sing along to the songs in the radio, Mommy Rachel just smiles and look at me with her "Is everything Ok Riley" face.

Yeah Im Riley Price, 14 years old and Born and raised here in Arcadia Bay. I have long Brown hair and a purple hairstreak. For that special day I wear a skull leggins and a black dress with a jacket and cool Black bloots with a prite flag on it. I think I have my love for  pirates from Mommy Chloe, she always tells me stories about her Childhood. After we arrived at the Parking lot from Blackwell Mommy Chloe open the door for me and I jump out, Mommy Rachel has my Black Backpack who has a shape of a skull in her hands. I grap for both of my Mommys there hands and we  walk in the front hall of Blackwell. I look arround and i think nothing has changed since my Momms wehre both here at school, it all look the same as in our Pictures at home.

I look to Mommy Chloe who wear sneakers and a black jeans with a blue Bluse and a dark blue Blazer Jacket. You can spot  her cool arm sleeve tattoo, I ask her If I also will get a tattoo like her and Mommy Rachel, they told me wehn im old enought. Mommy Chloe also wear some bracelts and she has her shoulder long hair open. Her hair are bright brown but the hair endings wehre blue.

I look to my right and saw Mommy Rachel wear a red Jeans with a Black top and high heels. She has her long blonde hair open and her blue feaher neckless just looks beautiful. She smiles at me and I smile back. Now we stand in front and I notice how I start schaking, Mommy Chloe bends over to me and look with her beautiful blue eyes in my Hazel one and says "Its ok princess, you will see everything is going to be ok" I smile at her and give her a kiss and hug her. "Come on Riley, its time" Mommy Rachel say to me.

Now we are in the big hall off Blackwell wehre other Parents are standing here with there Children, all the same age as me but more taller, im not the tallest, even mommy Chloe were taller than me in my age. I look arround and see a boy who has just like me 2 mommys, all the other kids have a Mommy and a Daddy, my Mommys always tell me that we 3 are a special family and I love that, for me thats the normalst and greatest thing.

Than the Principell make a small speach and Im soooo ready to see the School wehre my Mommys found each other, Mommy Rachel tell me bedtimestories about them, for me this is the moust Romantic love-story. Of course I will be as good as both of my Mommys, Mommy Chloe will not admit it but she was a smart girl like Mommy Rachel, I will be as good as them. Now it was time to say goodbye, I sew how the other Children go in there Classes and say goodbye to there Parents. I turn and look at my Mommys both give me a hug and a Kiss, they look so Proud. I go and turn a last look at them waving and smiling. Mommy Chloe smile at me and winks. Mommy Rachel winks and give me a hand kiss, I smile wave back and walk into Class.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it. I will make more Chloe and Rachel Child storys like these in the Past. Riley I Picket bc of Kylie and Rihanna (Voice actresses from Chloe and Rachel in BTS). hope you had fun reading it. :)


End file.
